


Starry Night and Sun's First Light

by poppetawoppet



Series: City Lights [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the morning after City Lights, Kris is insecure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night and Sun's First Light

Kris blinked. The plane still hummed, the only other noise were a few snores and the soft breathing that hit the back of his ear.

Kris swallowed. This wasn't exactly how he had planned on things happening; he had had his move carefully planned out to the tee. Thankfully fate had decided to speed things up.

He looked down at his hands, fingers tangled with Adam's, and wondered a little, in awe of just how easy it had seemed.

(It hadn't been easy, none of it. He hadn't even thought of Adam when he divorced, it had been Katy who had suggested that they should start hanging out again, so maybe she had known. Kris was never sure around here anymore, proof positive that maybe the split hadn't been such a bad idea. But with the divorce and the media, and then his publicist's fabulous idea for him to go on a date with Brandon, and the fallout from _that_ …)

Kris sighed and pulled Adam's hands closer, warding away the last two years, the endless exhaustion of touring and the emotional upheaval of his entire life. He could just see out the window, the travel east ward erasing the stars with the first hint of sun.

It was kind of funny, because he really did fit in Adam's arms. (Kris would never admit to even thinking about it, or the fact that a lot of the fan fiction said so, but it was true. It felt…comfortable.)

Kris sighed happily, eyes beginning to droop again, and pressed his lips to Adam's knuckles. He was rewarded with a happy sigh and a whisper.

"You're up."

"Not really," he mumbled, not just because he was tired, but also because he wasn't ready.

It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Adam about all of this, it was the worry that Adam would dismiss it because of the situation: they were tired, physically, emotionally, spiritually. Kris knew Adam hadn't taken any steps because he didn't want to take advantage of any vulnerability on Kris's side, that he didn't want to be the guy who "turned" Kris Allen. Kris understood that, had watched the struggle for years to handle feelings that he shouldn't have had, and Adam had performed without a fault. He had been friendly and courteous and open, and everything Kris knew he possibly couldn't have been had their roles been reversed.

If there was one thing Kris knew about himself, it was that he had failed Adam in so many ways, and that Adam deserved better than him, especially in the state he was in. Yet he couldn't walk away, because even that thought tore him apart, and—

"Kris."

"What?"

"You're thinking too much."

"I can't help it."

Adam sighed with his whole body and Kris tensed. This was it. This was when Adam was going to say they should have waited, or that it was a mistake, or that—

"Landing in an hour, you know. Go back to sleep, so I can keep you up later."

And then Adam's lips were against his ear, the same exact spot as forever ago, and Kris let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. He closed his eyes, and ignored the sun's first light as it hit his face.


End file.
